wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PearlsFan 21
The Wikia supercomputer has automatically generated this message along with a bit on your user page. Welcome to Wikiality.com! There are many things to do in honor of Our Glorious Stephen and you are asked to find pages that need your balls, make pages that have no balls and brag about everything you do on . We have a news page, a news photos page and we're working on an episode guide for The Greatest News Program Ever! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer (Talk) 00:40, 29 April 2009 Talk To Pearl Have you checked out ... ...the Captions page? Have you gone to the ColbertNation forums to try to figure out the clues? How about trying to write a mock news story? Find something in the news and make fun of it on your practice page (link above)? What about clicking the ? Oh, I left a note on the talk page of your Kanye West (Secret Republican) page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:37, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :The trick with truthiness is to find a subject your balls feel comfortable with and letting them guide you. :Good luck and may Stephen guide your gut!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Your New Page Looks like it belongs on your user page. Could you please more the content there?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :You're going to have to move the contents of Chubby to your user page--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:21, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Using Templates Just an FYI, I changed what you posted on your user page just slightly. Check to see the difference.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:47, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Language On THIS Wiki Be careful with the language you use on this wii; Wikiality.com is not ED.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:10, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I think you missed the joke Of the Kanye page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Trekker Buckley You can move all the info from Trekker Buckley to your user page (here). That's where you can post almost everything about yourself. It is not a good idea to post information about private citizens in the internets tubes, so be careful what you post.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I move the info from the main space page Trekkor Buckley to your user page for you. You can edit it from there.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:29, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Just An FYI... You don't have to put your name on the page; there is a "history" tab at the top of every page and it keeps track of who makes which edit(s). Also, it takes away from the "authoritiness" of the page to see someone named "WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer" claiming authorship. Remember, truthiness is not for the glory of any individual hero, but for Stephen only!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:16, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Suggestions The editor heroes on Wikiality are mostly self-starters. What you can do is pick a topic that you're interested in, find the page about it (or start it if there isn't one currently) and make fun of it. Or, write about something you're covering at school. Another thing to do is make fun of current events. Pick a story from your local newspaper and make fun of it.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:12, 13 May 2009 (UTC)